Halloween's Blizzard
by animepsychopath
Summary: Halloween is a time for people to laugh at their fears and enjoy themselves.But what about the spirit of Halloween? Have you heard of her?Neither has anyone one else. Til she meets Jack Frost who is determined to make people believe in her. It does help she really cute though.And why does she know so much about the Guardians, specifically, Him? My OC x Jack Frost.Because he's hot.
1. My Birth

**Recently we just watched the rise of the guardians and in all honesty Jack looks like freakin' Prussia!**

**See I'm so excited my typing is bad! Anyway I can't get this outta my head so here it is. Also I apologise for the late releases on everything I do. I'm not allowed to often onto my computer. If this makes you think "oh what age is our dear writer," …I'll never tell! May! Disclaimer quickly the suspense is killing me!**

**May: Hum uh we don't own! Onwards!**

I shook off the substance that clung to my body. It was cold…what was cold? It was unpleasant. I looked at the snow surrounding me. What is snow, Is it supposed to be this colour? Snow was white not red. I keep supplying answers to the questions I ask. My body moved jerkily towards the tall thing my body told me was a tree. I looked at it. The 'snow' covered the 'tree' making it sparkle like a rare gem and I gaped at its beauty. This was beautiful. I saw a 'snow flake' hanging on a 'branch' from the tree. I wished I could fly towards it and touch it. A soft flapping came from behind and my outstretched hand reached the snowflake. My 'head' turned towards the sound and I saw a pair of wings floating above my back. They looked similar to the ones from a picture of a 'bat' my mind provided. They weren't attached and worked like all my other 'limbs'. They just …floated. I looked at my body. A torn ragged and ripped pair of long pants hung of them. A white undershirt also hung ragged and ripped, exposing much of my body to this cold. The shreds of a jacket made of browned thin leather clung desperately to me also. I opened my mouth and began to repeat the words I just learnt.

New words escaped my mouth excitedly, as though they had reached sentience at that moment. All words I 'knew' and would know flew out of my mouth, words with meaning or words with none at all. My cascade of words slowed until they came out at an understandable rate. The flow slowed even more til it was but a trickle. With each word passing through my lips now, the joy was replaced by apprehension. Darl, buttercup, sweetling all nicknames possibly or real words, I didn't know. Finally the last word I knew, the one with the most meaning and emotion attached to it, the one that stopped my heart at the unsuspected pain of its pronunciation …_Momma_

Momma, momma why did it hurt to say this word alone?

**Imma end it here! It's soooooo awesome if you haven't seen the rise of the guardians yet I implore you (beg) to go see it!**

**May: why are you suddenly talking so mature? It's creepy…**

**Jack Frost: Yeah it kinda is…You're a kid have fun! *throws snowball* *melts* Hey what!?**

**Its Australia Dumbo there is no snow. Trust me, I'm born in winter July is winter here and no-one cares if you are born on the 4rth.**

**Jack: this place is terrible!**

**I know!**

**May: end this already!**

**Jack does the end please!**

**Jack: why...Read aand review**


	2. I'm real!

**Halo is awesome! **

**May: Where te hell did that come from! Seriously…**

**Oh who cares! Another chapter of my Rise of the Guardians fic. The beginning's a little depressing but who cares! It gets awesome! Well…Probably, you know…**

**Jack: Oh lighten up! My snow's no good in this stupid country though…**

**You're telling me. Anyway let's just get on with this already Jack do your job!**

**Jack: MY snow doesn't work here! **_*** Whispers**_*** Oh… We don't own Rise of the Guardians. If we did…Like I'm saying that!**

**Aw… too bad. It was a good line ah well Onwards!**

My mind turned away from the painful word and I flew towards the ground. I heard a voice call me. I turned towards the large sphere floating in the sky, known as the moon. As time eventually flew on I learnt he was the 'man on the moon'. He told me my name was Halloween. I was the spirit of Halloween, an entity born to control and ensure Halloween. That was all he said for a very long time. It's a long time since then.

I flapped my wings and clumsily rose. They were still new to me. I rose higher and higher til I Reached a point where I could see a light. A bright light. I flew towards it and I as I reached closer to it , a town morphed into view. I dropped down into the centre. No-one batted an eyelash…was this a common thing in this place? I walked in this place uttering a pleasantry every moment a person passed. I saw a small child curled into a ball, wearing the same amount of scarce clothing as I was.

I turned towards her and went to her. I took of the tattered jacket and placed it on her. She flinched and gazed at my Jacket. She hugged it tightly and looked around. Her eyes passed right over me. I waved my hand in front of her, her eyes widened slightly. Oh thank goodness I thought she was ignoring me. My hand reached forward to brush her hair from her face. It went straight through her.

What. I cleared my voice,

"Little girl, where am I, what is this place why can't I touch you?" I looked at her again. Her eyes widened as she got up and ran towards me. She went straight through me and headed towards a woman. Another child ran through me, a man was next, so many people going straight through my body. I'm here why can't they see me? It dawned on me as my eyes turned towards the Moon Man.

"Why did this happen…why…" They can't see me because to them, I'm not real.

**I have to end it on a dramatic moment every time huh**

**May: it's kinda depressing you realise.**

**Jack: this is like my story!**

**Halloween:Of course it is! What did you think you were a rare case! It happens to a lot of people. Not everyone is born knowing everything straight away like North and them.**

**Jack: Okay… well anyway read and re-**

**Halloween: NUh-uh my job! Read and Review okay! Or I might play a trick on you~**


	3. Who's this kid?

**Wow I'm really excited to write this! Up to the third chapter already! Man! I'm on a roll!**

**May: I doubt this will last…**

**It wills you meany! Quickly jack! Disclaime-**

**Halloween: we don't own rotg**

**Jack: Do you have something against me!**

**Halloween: Maybe. ;p**

**Jack: ugh!**

_10 years pass_

I watched enthralled. Here this young boy sat with his sister and her friends telling them a story and making them laugh. Many children laughed as he made even a bigger fool of himself and a giggle escaped me. How many kids his age stopped playing, acting like small adults. It amazed me as I watched. I was already ten years past the day my eyes opened and I'd never seen it's equal.

"Jack! Jack! Can we go ice-skating tomorrow!" the little girl I realized as his sister jumped up and down

"Sure!" He said without the slightest hesitation. I was glad my job was over a long time ago. Enabling people to talk to loved ones past and eating the foods left for the dead was it, it was actually really difficult. But because of my once a year job I was able to watch things like this often. I'd seen the boy a while ago, maybe 2 years ago and been intrigued, now I watch him in every spare moment. Luckily since I wasn't real to them he never noticed. He headed home and I turned to go. Unfortunately my ignorance caused a stone to fall from the roof I was on. It was dropping straight towards him…! I raced down and knocked the stone slightly forward. It fell past his face, brushing his nose, before slamming into the ground. He started and took a step back. I saved him. As a smile broke its way to my face he turned to look at me. He eyes looked right past me. I sighed, what I would give to have them see me, to have him thank me for saving him. An idea hit me; I quickly transformed into a bat and followed him to his house. Once there hiding behind some bushes I planned to jump out and scare them to be taken home with them. I morphed into a cat and waited. I didn't notice the fox waiting behind me. Its teeth sunk into my back legs and its head shook violently. I yowled and attempted to scratch its face. I was going to be eaten, could I even come back after that!? Blood pooled out and stained the snow around me, splattering far beyond the hide of the bushes branches. My vision started to fade as I saw a boy and a girl run to me and beat something with the sticks they had. If they were beating the fox I was thankful, but if they were beating me it wasn't uncommon, I could only transform into black cats. I was too far gone to even realise any more pain anyhow. The foxes teeth retreated and I fell to the ground. Little arms picked me up and cradled me as a panicked young voice echoed above me.

"Jack can we save her! Will she be okay?" He looked down at me and nodded. My vision blacked out as I heard him say a soft

"Yes we will"

**Jack: You stalked me!**

**Halloween: It's only stalking if they realise you are there**

**That's kinda wrong… that's the definition of stalking**

**May: Oh who cares it's past now**

**Halloween and Jack: still…**

**May: **IT'S OVER**.**

*****_Shakes head_*** Oh well anyway read and revi- Blurgh!**

**Jack and Hallowen: Read and review! Gah! Stop copying me! Oh tell them to stop-Ahhhhh!**

**Why the hell did you guys hit me! I'll kill you! May help me! There will be blood.**

**May: *sigh* Anyway bye. And no there won't!**


	4. Strange Kid

**Apologise!**

**Jack and Halloween: We-we're so-so sorry...**

**Wonderful! Anyway I'm sorry I didn't upload last week. I'll upload two chapters this week. I have to beta all my work myself so that- Ehhhhhhhhhh!**

**May: you dirty filthy liar! You were busy you piece of -!**

**I'm sorry! It was all lies, lies, LIES!**

**May: just begin!**

**Sure sure Hey Tooth Fairy would you do the disclaimer?**

**Tooth: sure!**

**Halloween: oh great Tinker bell's here.**

**Tooth: …So help me…**

**Halloween: N-Never mind.**

**Tooth: ROTG doesn't belong to Ms E-**

**Don't tell them my name! Now you'll never know my name! Hahahahahaha!**

**May: think the Queen!**

**I'll kill you!**

My eyes opened again later on through the day. The last of the sun's light had long since faded. It was so warm… It had been a while since I was warm. A tantalizing scent drifted its way into my nostrils. My whiskers twitched as I attempted to rise and find the food. What the –

The pain seared across my side, crippling me and causing me to hiss. As the pain faded, the events of yesterday filled its place in me. Thank goodness I had the sense to remain in this form. My head raised and I took in my surroundings. My wounds were bandaged. They'd heal as soon as I left this form anyway.

I staggered to my feet hissing all the while. Damn that hurt. My ears flicked in annoyance. They'd pinned my tail with all those bandages. Now I'd have to fragging change back, undo the bandages from my tail and then makes it seem like I slunk out of the house. A deep intake of breath startled me.

I turned slowly to face the sound. There was the boy who saved me yesterday! Had he been watching me the whole time!? I attempted my dumbest, mindless animal look and meowed pitifully. He just chuckled.

"So you're smart enough to act stupid? Come on, where were you planning to go?" He said still chuckling.

I hissed at him. Who was he to ask questions?! I lay down again and turned my nose away from him. All forms of life understand that sort of dismissal. He just chuckled more! If I was in my normal form he'd get it so bad…

He must have noticed my annoyance because he stopped his infernal chuckling. He rose and came over.

"You're still hurt so stay with us for a little while longer. You know, she really likes you." He gestured to his sister playing outside "She says whenever you're around good things happen. Because of you, she thinks black cats mean good luck." Well, I did on occasion find some things for her…And chopped down any icicles that would harm her… and an assortment of other things. So what! Don't judge me! I'm allowed to have favouritism! That guy on the moon hasn't forbidden it!

I looked down. If I was in my normal form I'd be bright red. Man, sometimes its good people only have a few expectations when you're an animal… Warm hands went underneath me and grabbed me. He lifted me up and held me close. ..It's the first time I'd felt this –this warmth. Another being holding me close like this. It felt so nice. I couldn't help snuggling into his warm chest and purring in content. He chuckled lightly before grabbing a blanket and going outside. Wrapping me tightly in the blanket, he ran towards his sister.

"Jack? Oh is it safe to bring her outside?" she asked as she reached for me. I snuggled into her chest as well and my purring increased. Girls are softer than boys and, no offense to him, are more comfortable and fragrant to be held by.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's tougher than we gave her credit for." He winked at me secretly.

I sighed or rather in this form yawned. He wouldn't let me leave until I'd healed and with him constantly watching, I couldn't transform back. I was gonna be here for a while.

**Next chapter soon!**

**May: yeah sure**

**Anyway bye bye!**

**Jack and Halloween: You totally skipped us!**

**I'm in a rush!**


	5. A name?

**I'll update the other stories soon. School started and well…yeah**

**Now that it's out of my system, here's the story!**

**We don't own. We only own the storyline, not the movie...**

Sunlight blared through the window. My body was so warm. Naps like this were always so entertaining. I could dream for once. Not the nightmares that plagued me months ago. With these people I was safe for some reason. How many weeks had passed since I was taken in? About two. I was healed the end of the first week. But every time I left, she went into a panic. Crying for me and searching endlessly. Him as well, he'd get sad and look as well. I could them both sneaking up behind me, trying to startle me again. A routine we'd entered into on the second week. His hands came down quickly and tapped my nose from behind. I pretended to be shocked and half-heartedly attempt to scratch** all recognizable features from his face**. All the while she just laughed in a corner, far away from my "_vengeful_" claws. Ignoring them I went back to basking in the sun as they giggled and walked away.

An unfamiliar sound, a loud metallic clinking, forced me to turn my head. Oh, they were just going skating…Okay! Time for _my_ turn at mischief. As he rushed around, I slipped away. They would need to gather all of their warm clothes and shoes. I first set out to retrieve their coats/ jackets. (A.N Not sure which…) Dragging his coat first, I brought it to the smallest corner I knew of. It was small, dark, cramped beyond all belief and dusty as hell. As I was heading back to hide her coat in another place, she'd rushed over and grabbed it. Completely ignoring me as she went, mind you. Ah well, it served my purpose to be ignored for now. But now I couldn't nab her jacket, darn it! I'll have to grab her shoes instead…Rushing around the corner I saw him leaving towards the shoes. I walked back and caused a plate to fall. I don't have to clean it up so… I guess it's alright.

He cursed slightly as he headed back to clean the mess I'd made. Sometimes I wonder why they haven't thrown me out yet. I grabbed one of each of their shoes and ran for the table. I'd yet to place anything there so it would probably be a good place to hide. I sat and waited. First, the discovery of the *ahem* missing jacket.

"Mother, did you touch my jacket? It's not here." He walked farther away from my hiding spot to query his mother.

"Oh man, where'd that cat go to! I swear if she's touched it we really will throw her out this time! "He shouted at no-one in particular.

She giggled quietly and answered even though it wasn't required.

"You'd never do that Jack! I'd never let you! Besides, you love as much or even me than I do!" He looked away and snorted

"She's EVIL! She always does this! It's ridiculous! And I haven't been able to take you out skating even once since the last month! Don't you miss it? I do." He said still facing away.

Aww they love me…they…love me? My heart constricted tightly, it hurts. Why does this hurt! I don't understand! Why! As this was going on inside my head, I heard a few groans and then a loud shout

"Aha! THERE you little demon! "_**If only he knew**_ "Found it! Now we can GO!" he yelled each word so that it rang throughout the house. The previous thoughts completely erased, I sneered at this. OH what joy this was to be!

"YOU Cat!" he screamed. It really was fun to play with him.

"Um…jack? She took my shoe as well." I heard his sigh from here. I heard the scrambling and the complaining come closer and closer. I heard more sighs.

"Maybe she hid it outside. I'll go check now, you stay here." A jolt went through me. He could become injured and it would be my fault…They'd both hate me then… I yowled loudly to alert them to my whereabouts. Their foots approached the table and two heads wearing the exact same mop of brown hair appeared. They grabbed their shoes and headed out.

"Wait. We don't have a name for you yet, even though you've been here for a month. What should we name you...I know! We should name you berry!" I scratched his hand. Like hell! My name is Halloween, Moon man said it was!

"Joking, I was joking! What should we name for real this time…Phantom? No, to masculine…" I scratched his hand again. He really couldn't take a hint!

"Phantasia." Something resonated deep within me. Was this my …name? I didn't scratch his hand again. "You like it? Good! Now a good last name…Midnight. Cause you're so black!" Again that feeling. This was my name. These people gave me a name. In that moment, I knew I'd stay with them. Even if the man on the moon gave my job to someone else, even if my superiors came after me, I will stay with them till they die. And afterwards, me as well, I'd follow them anywhere, especially in death, my domain.

If only that was meant to be.

**Here's the next chapter. Flipping 2'am now. Bye**

**May: Hng…Sleep…What is this 'sleep' you speak of...**

**Yeah we're tired. Schools a pain in the butt.**

**May: we're sorry for not updating. Too…much…work!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
